When a heart breaks
by Is-Mise-Grainne
Summary: During New Moon - Edward and the Cullens have been gone for 5 months. Bella enters a contest and Alice & Emmett just have to see it. Will Edward follow? Will our two lovers ever reuinte? T to be safe, E&B of course.
1. What am I supposed to say?

**When a heart breaks.**

**Chapter 1 -** What am I supposed to say?

**Disclaimer :** I, unfortunately do not own Twilight, nor do I own I song I chose to place in the story later on.

**Rating:** T.

**A/N :** Okay so this is my first story... for twilight anyway. Hope you all like!

**POV's Used in this chapter -** Bella (x2), Alice and Edward.

**

* * *

**

**((Bella's POV))**

It had been 5 months. 5 long months since he left. 5 painful months since my love took my heart away with him.

So why do I still feel like I did the first day it happened?

This is ridiculous. I should be over this. I should be happy now.

"So what do you say, Bella?" I heard someone speaking to me.

My head snapped up. I focused on Jessica as she spoke. "Uhm, sorry, what?" I asked, flushing a little at being caught not listening to her.

She laughed softly and rolled her eyes, obviously used to me spacing out. "The school's talent show... it's next week, sign ups are today, you gonna do it?" She asked.

I was the one to laugh now. "Are you serious? Me? I don't think so Jess" I said shaking my head. "Crazy even thinking about it" I added, mumbling.

She sighed and leaned across the table to me a little. "Come on Bella... I know you can sing, you sang at the slumber party last month, you could so totally win it!" She said, excitement evident in her eyes.

I pursed my lips and thought back to the slumber party Jessica had the previous month, something which my dad just about kicked me to. It did turn out to be fun, sort of, all the girls were pretty nice, some I didn't know as they were Jessica's cousins, but they were nice all the same. They had dared me to sing any song that came on the radio and I did it.

I always knew I could sing... not saying I was amazing, but I wasn't completely tone deaf either, I just never sang in public.

I sighed and looked at Jessica. "I'll sign up" I finally said, just to get her off my back.

She squealed a little and clapped her hands together. "Oh yay! Excellent, it'll be brilliant!" She gushed and ate some lunch.

* * *

**((Alice's POV))**

"But I want to gooo!!" I complained, jumping up and down on my bed looking at Jasper.

He shook his head at me, rolling his eyes. "Come on Alice, you know as well as I do that you cannot go back to Forks for this thing" He said.

I flopped down onto the bed and huffed, crossing my arms across my chest as I pouted at him. "I hate Edward! You know that?! He is being totally unreasonable... sure he thinks its safer if he isn't around, but I shouldn't have been expected to leave my best friend!" I ranted.

Jasper caught my bad mood and instantly sat next to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest.

"You cant really blame him, Alice" He said hesitantly and I knew right away what he was getting at so I quickly interrupted him.

"Oh now, Jasper Hale, you cannot and will not blame yourself about this, it is not your fault at all!" I said, looking at him fiercely.

There was a knock on the door, I turned my head, even though I knew who it was, and watched as Emmett came in, a small smirk on his face. "Plan get back to Forks is a go Fortune Cookie!" He said with a grin.

I jumped up. "What do you mean?" I asked and ran up to him, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Edward left to go hunting... he said he wont be back for a few days... he'll never know where we've gone" He said - his grin getting bigger.

I let out a soft scream and hugged him. "Excellent! Absolutely excellent! We'll leave tonight, get back to Forks tomorrow night and be right on time for the show!" I said seeing it all come together. "Go! Go pack some things!" I said, pushing him out the door before running to my wardrobe to pack things myself.

* * *

**((Edward's POV))**

I had only been back with my family and the Denali clan for a few weeks. I had left once we got here after we left Be - after we left Forks.  
I couldn't be around them any longer. I couldn't be around the pitying thoughts or, even worse, the thoughts of how much they missed Bella - and in Alice's mind, how much she wanted to kill me for taking them away.

I was sorry for my decision, of course I was. But it had to be done! I had to protect her.

Tanya had said she wanted to go for a hunt and of course I immeadiatly said I wasn't going, that was until Esme noticed the dark rings under my eyes and practically kicked me out the door with Tanya to hunt.

We were only about 5 miles from the house when I caught Alice's scream. I wanted to turn back and see what was wrong, but Tanya said to continue.  
So I just listened carefully to her thoughts.

__

'Oh finally, I get to see her again. 5 months is way too long. He should have coped onto himself by now. Stupid Edward. Ohhh I'm going to have to make sure she looks good before she attempts to sing! Ah I'm so excited..... God Emmett, shut up, I'm coming'

Oh no.

No they weren't. They wouldn't.  
I looked to Tanya who was glaring at me for stopping. "I uh... I have to go back, Tanya!" I said before quickly darting back towards the house.

No way in hell was I allowing them to go back to Forks. Not now after all this time.

Alice had seen Bella sign up for some Talent show the school was putting on. I had told her not to be looking in on Bella's future, but when did Alice ever listen to me? Never, right.  
She had been determined to go see her, how could I ever allow that? I had left, we all had left Bella, I couldn't put her through us coming back, even if it was for just one day.

No, I wouldn't allow it.

I burst through the door about 20 minutes later, looking around. Carlisle knew the look on my face, Jasper could sense the anger seeping out.

"They left about 15 minutes ago, son" Came Esme's soft voice.

I ran upstairs and got my cell phone and dialed Emmett's number.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen you had better get your ass back here right now" I growled down the phone.

All I got as a response was his out right chuckling. "You know what, bro? I don't think I can do that... I miss my little human too much, but you can come get us, by all means" He said before hanging up.

I threw the phone across the room, it hit the wall and shattered. "I'm gonna kill them..." I mumbled before grabbing my coat and a spare change of clothes, tossing them into a bag I took a look at the time. I could catch up with them if they were running. I just had to know which way they were heading.

I ran downstairs and went to Jasper. "Which way?" I asked on my way to the door.

"Honestly, I don't know, Edward, Alice said nothing about it, she just left" He said and I knew he was telling the truth.

"Great" I murmured before yanking the door open. "I'll be back once I find them" I said, half warning as I walked out of the house, letting the door fall shut behind me.

I promised Bella I would never bother her again, and that meant my family too - I was not about to let them break that promise. Ever.

* * *

**((Bella's POV))**

I had one day to pick a song. One day. What am I supposed to sing. I groaned a little and lay down on my bed. My phone, resting on my stomach, began buzzing. I picked it up and took a quick look at the text on it.

__

Hey Bella,

I got a solution - just turn on the radio...

whatever comes on, that's what you will sing.  
Worked last month! ;)

Good luck!

And tell me what you chose! Hehe.

Jess. Xxx

Ugh. God only knows what will come on the radio. So I went with the next best thing. I reached over my night stand to get my Ipod.  
Flicking it on I turned it on shuffle.  
Closing my eyes I sent a silent prayer to the powers that be that the song that comes on first will be suitable, and something that I wont totally make a fool of myself by singing.

I pressed play and listened as the first few chords began playing.  
A small, knowing smile played on my lips.

Perfect.

I took up my phone and sent a quick text back to Jessica to tell her my song. I had to laugh at her response.

__

Ohh. Perfect! I love it.  
Mmm, he's gorgeous. isn't he? Haha.  
Talk to you tomorrow!

Xxx

I shook my head and chuckled some.

Maybe it wont be so bad tomorrow.

* * *

__

So? What do you all think?? There will be another chapter after this one... and maybe another after that, depends on how the first 2 are taken by people!

So yup, please review! :)


	2. When the best part of me was always you

_**When a heart breaks.**_

**Chapter 2 - when the best part of me was always you**

**Disclaimer: **I don't now, or ever shall, own twilight.

**a/n: **Wow, thanks so much for the reviews. I was so honoured. Really. Anyway - this is a quick update, more like a filler really. The whole actualy show will be posted a little later on! Tomorrow by the latest! :)

Again, thank you so much, you guys rock!

* * *

**Previously...**

_I shook my head and chuckled some._

_ Maybe it wont be so bad tomorrow._

* * *

**((Bella's POV))**

I got up pretty early. It was the morning of the talent show. It was a Saturday and by all rights I should have been able to have a lie in, rest and all, but my brain refused to relax. There was a part of me who really wanted to do this, almost to prove that I could, and of course, the obvious, to finally get some sort of closure. If I could ever get that.

Then there was another part, a pretty big part if you ask me that didn't want to sing at all. Not just because I was afraid or anything, but because I knew I would be singing about _him_. Singing to _him_. Saying goodbye to _him_… and that was something I never wanted to do. Ever.

I got washed and dressed pretty quickly. I didn't dare try find clothes for tonight just yet, because I knew that I would just end up changing my mind every few minutes. Best to leave it for the last possible minute.

I walked downstairs and looked around, Charlie wasn't here. I peeked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table.

_Mornings Bells, _

_I got called into work, some case a bit away they need me to help out on. _

_I don't think I'll be back until sometime tomorrow. Sorry, honey. I'll call you a little later on. _

_Love, dad. _

Being totally honest with myself, I was pretty happy he wouldn't be here. I never actually told him about the whole talent show thing so it would eliminate the need for an excuse to go out. Excellent.

The house phone rang through the quietness of the room. I quickly picked it up, expecting it to be my dad.

I was wrong.

* * *

**((Alice's POV))**

We knew we only had a little bit of time before Edward would begin to follow us. We also knew that he was much, much faster than us. So we did the only thing we could, we kept running, in a not so convenient route because maybe, just maybe, Edward would take a different way to Forks.

We were hiding in a huge, over grown forest when I got the greatest vision.

I squealed a little and hit Emmett. "He's going to get there. He'll walk in just before she sings…" I said excitedly. "Come on!" I said and took off running again.

We were only an hour or so away from Forks, I could hardly wait.

I looked across at Emmett and saw him smiling. "You think he's gonna stick around after? Or just kill us?" I heard him say.

I laughed heartily and smirked. "I hope he sticks around, right now he is just debating on whether to call her or not. Or even stay once he sees her on stage… he is really there to get us and take us back home" I said with a small laugh.

We soon got to the out skirts of Forks. We stayed in the wooded area for a bit, trying to get some sort of plan.

"Is Edward in Forks yet?" Emmett asked.

I concentrated hard and nodded. "He's at the house actually…" I said with a smile. "He's decided to meet us there and drag us out before Bella sees us" I added and shook my head. Emmett laughed a little. "Well then the only thing we can go is head over to her now, isn't it?" He said with a grin.

I let out a small squeal and nodded. "Let's go!" I said and darted off.

* * *

**((Bella's POV))**

"Hello?" I said into the phone as I answered it.

"Hey Bells…" Came the familiar voice of my good friend Jacob.

I let out a soft chuckle, shaking my head. "Wow, hey, Jake, sorry I thought you were my dad for a second" I said with a small smile, rolling my eyes at my own stupidity.

I head a faint laugh from the other end. "I would hope that's not true" He mumbled and I smiled. "Anyway, I just called to wish you luck tonight… sorry I wont be able to actually be there and cheer you on" He said and I blushed a little at his sentiment.

"Aww, thanks, Jacob, but really, the less people there the better so don't worry about it at all!" I said, hopping up onto the counter. "We still on for tomorrow night though?" I asked swinging my legs lightly as I filed through the press above me to find something to eat for breakfast.

"Yeah, of course we are, you don't think I would bail on that now" He said with a soft chuckle. "Ah, crap, I gotta go, Bella. I'll call you later on, after the show, okay?"

"alright, Jake. Talk to you later" I said before hanging up and placing the phone back down on the counter.

I hopped off the counter and took a bowl and put some cereal into it. I ate slowly, silently until I heard someone knocking on the door. I sighed and got up, bowl in hand and walked towards the front door.

I opened it quickly and dropped the bowl upon seeing who stood ahead of me.

"Wh- what are you doing here?"

* * *

**((Edward's POV))**

They are dead.

I cant believe they actually did this. I swear once I get them home I am leaving, for good this time. I told tem not to make this harder than it already was, but of course, would they listen?! Do they ever?!

I ran to the abandoned house on the outskirts of town. It felt kind of nice to be back really. I looked around and shook my head a little before walking up to my old room. I hesitated for a moment, knowing that most of my things were still left in this room - I didn't take much with me when we ran away.

I walked in and immediately regretted it. The first thing I was struck with was the picture of myself and Bella at Prom the previous year, arm in arm, she was wearing that gorgeous blue dress she knew I loved and she was smiling, looking at the camera while I looked down at her - I couldn't take my eyes off of her that night.

I felt the familiar tightening in my chest as I fought the memories. No, I wasn't here for her, I was here to get those stupid, immature vampires who never take no for an answer.

I took a quick shower and changed my clothes. Running all night long had taken its toll on me.

I had decided that I was going to just go to the school - show up, find Emmett and Alice and leave. Simple.

I knew Alice would have seen my decision so I also knew she was probably trying to think of ways to stop me.

I knew they were close, well, in a 10 mile radius anyway. I could vaguely hear their thoughts, they were good at this hide and seek thing, they kept their thoughts on other things so I wouldn't know what they were up to.

I got ready and looked at my watch. 5 o'clock. The show was to begin at 6. Grand, I'll drive to the school and find them before it even starts, I wont have to deal with people or Bella.

This will be easy.

* * *

**((Alice's POV))**

We ran fast, probably faster than we ever had. We reached the familiar house in a few minutes. I was so giddy I couldn't stand still. I knew Emmett was excited too - he had missed his little sister as much as I had.

I bounded up to the door and knocked on it quickly.I heard her moving inside and I couldn't help but jump up and down a little. "I'm so excited!" I said and Emmett grinned.

Then suddenly, a thought hit me. I quickly looked to Emmett. "What if she hates us for leaving?"

Emmett bit his lower lip a little and shrugged. "We blame Edward, obviously" He said and turned back towards the door as it opened.

I watched as she dropped the bowl she was carrying. 'Same old Bella' I thought and couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" She stammered.

I rolled my eyes playfully at her and smiled. "You really think we would miss this?"

"You honestly think that I would miss Bella Swan singing?" Emmett added with a grin.

"Now come here and give me a hug before I attack you!" I said.

I heard her giggle a little and step forward to me. She hesitated a little before I gave up and pulled her into a hug. I was as careful as ever, hugging her gently. I felt some tears begin to stain my shirt - yes, Edward Cullen was going to pay for this… not just because of my shirt, but for upsetting Bella in the first place.

I pulled back slowly and smiled gently at her.

"Ahem!" Emmett boomed. "Don't I get a hug too?" He said and I just shook my head.

I had to laugh at the sight. Little Bella trying to hug the enormous monstrosity that was Emmett. She managed though, even if he did take her off the ground a little.

"Good to have you back, human" He said with a smirk.

Bella swatted his arm as he set her back on the ground. "Guys…seriously, its not that I'm not..delighted to see you both, but why are you here?" She asked, sadness and … was that fear in her eyes.

I sighed and looked around a bit. "Can we come in… we'll explain everything then!" I said and stepped inside once she stepped from the door.

* * *

**((Emmett's POV))**

It felt good. Being back in Forks. It felt right. I knew from the beginning we should never have left. What Jasper did, it wasn't his fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. We could have easily avoided it if the problem ever arose again - but no, Edward, the over exaggerator, the over protective vampire decided it would be best if we left all together… leave Bella.

Yeah because that was a good idea.

Now, instead of hanging around with a few vampires she was palling with wolves. Not just wolves, newborn wolves. Ridiculous.

We had stayed with her in the house, talking, explaining everything. I felt horrible. She looked so sad, so vulnerable. That brother of mine will defiantly pay for all of this. One way or another.

But even I knew that if he saw Bella like this it would kill him. He didn't want this. He wanted her happy - he wanted her to be able to live a normal life. A human life.

I was sitting in the living room looking at the TV while Alice had dragged Bella upstairs to get ready for tonight.

Yeah it should be a good night tonight.

Me and Alice had planned this to a tee.

Edward would no doubt be getting ready to leave and go to the school where he thought we were… fat chance, bro.

We weren't going.

We'll drop Bella off, wish her luck and tell her we will be there in the crowd but then we were heading back home.

Leave Edward there to see what he did. That'll straighten him out some.

Stupid sexually repressed vampire. He needed a good dose of what was coming to him.

"So what are you singing tonight anyway?" I heard Alice ask.

I smirked, ah yeah I was wondering that myself.

"I uhm… I'm not sure yet… you'll just have to wait and see tonight" Came Bella's reply.

The girl never could lie well.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to the game on the screen.

I heard the girls come down the stairs. I turned my head a little and saw Bella walk down. I couldn't help but smirk.

God help Edward tonight.

* * *

**((Bella's POV))**

I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming. There is no way this can be happening - even though they had sat me down and explained pretty much everything to me. Why they left, where they went, how everyone was doing, how much the missed me, I still couldn't really believe it was all happening.  
I didn't even dare ask about..._him _for fear I would open up a wound I had sucesfully closed.

Alice was in my room, flinging through the clothes left in my wardrobe, sometimes tutting or sighing. "Were is it?!" I heard her mutter over and over again.

I shook my head and stood up from the bed. "Where is what?" I asked as she flung some more garments around.

She stood up, a triumphant smile upon her face. "Nothing! Never mind, I have it!" She said with a grin and pushed me back over towards the bed.

"Now, hair" She said as bit down on a clip in her mouth before styling my hair pretty simply - to which I was thankful. Tonight wasn't a big deal but I let Alice do whatever she wished. It was just good to have her back… even if it was just for a few hours.

That thought alone made my heart break.

I tried to hide it, I really did because the last thing I wanted to do was have her talking to me about it - but I never was able to lie to these vampires.

"It'll be alright, you know that, right?" I heard her soft, musical voice sing. I pursed my lips and nodded once, not trusting my own voice.

"So what are you singing tonight anyway?" She asked me.

Damn. I couldn't really tell her the song, that would bring up some questions I really did not want to answer.

She finished with my hair and handed me the piece of clothing she wanted me to wear. I stood up and met her waiting expression.

"I uhm… I'm not sure yet… you'll just have to wait and see tonight" I replied, lamely.

She sighed and rolled her eyes and pushed me out of the room and into the bathroom to change.

I got changed mechanically. Not really paying attention to what I was putting on until it was on.

Oh God, no.

I came out and looked at Alice, raising my eyebrow an inch. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "Yes… now come on, we're gonna be late" She said and took my hand and walked down the stairs with me. I looked over to Emmett who smiled brightly and stood up.

"You look gorgeous, Bella" He said and I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Emmett" I mumbled and grabbed my bag. "You guys driving or did you take other transportation?" I asked with a small smile.

Emmett laughed gently and wrapped his big arm around my shoulders. "We ran… so yes, you will have to drive us" He said with a wink before walking out.

"Yeah right she is, and ruining that dress?! I think not… Bella, give me the keys!" Alice demanded. I sighed and handed them to her before hopping into the passenger side of the truck. I looked back to see Emmett take his usual place in the back as Alice started the truck and drove in the direction of the school.

I kept replaying the song over and over in my head, trying to remember all the words.

I glanced across at Alice who had a knowing smile on her face, no doubt she knew what I was singing now. "Good choice…" She said and her eyes flickered to mine before back to the road as she drove into the school grounds and parked the truck.

I hopped out and saw Alice and Emmett still in the truck. I looked at them carefully. "You guys not coming in?" I asked tentatively.

Alice smiled and looked back to Emmett who just grinned at me. "We'll be in there in a bit, little sis" He said with a nod.

I stayed still for a moment before exhaling a little, shaking my head. I walked towards the school - thankfully Alice hadn't made me wear heels with this dress, at least I wouldn't trip… as much.

There were quite a few people in the gym hall already, getting their places for the show. I walked backstage, were the contestants were told to wait until they were called onto stage. I was up second, right after Lauren and Jessica who were doing some sort of dance. I had planned on leaving after I sang. I wasn't going to win so what was the point in staying?

Jessica came running over to me, grinning brightly. "Oh my God, I am so nervous Bella! Are you nervous?" She asked.

I just nodded in response.

She looked me over and smiled, remembering.  
"Hmm… that's the dress you wore…" She said but was interrupted.

"To prom…" Finished the velvet voice of someone I had been trying to forget.

* * *

_Dun dun dun. _

_ha. Sorry.  
So yeah, that's the little filler chapter I have. Sorry its not an actual chapter with the song and what not but that will come next, I promise... and along with it we will have alot of Bella / Edward angsty stuff... nothing too big though, because, well, I love them! haha. _

_So yes... please review! It really does help! _

_Grainne. x_


	3. I'm falling to pieces

**When a heart breaks.**

**Chapter 3 - I'm falling to pieces.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, nor do I own the song! :)

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews guys. You made my day! :) So anyway, there will be one more chapter after this one, hopefully... all goes on how people like this one I suppose! So do tell me what you think!

* * *

**Previously.**

_I just nodded in response. She looked me over and smiled, remembering. "Hmm… that's the dress you wore…" She said but was interrupted. _

"_To prom…" Finished the velvet voice of someone I had been trying to forget._

* * *

**((Edward's POV))**

I walked up to the school and looked around a little at the cars parked in the lot. I didn't see Bella's truck anywhere but I could still hear Alice and Emmett's thoughts.

Perfect, this will be much easier than I thought. Bella isn't here but the other two are.

'_Hmm, after this we should be back in time for the game tomorrow… excellent' _I heard Emmett think.

'_Oooh, sales start next week… maybe Rose will come to New York with me, and Esme' _Ah Alice, it was good to hear their thoughts again, now all I had to do was find them.

I walked into the gym hall and soon enough, I could tell they weren't here… but boy there were plenty of other people from school there and they were all looking at me. Great.

"Oh wow, Edward, hi… long time no see…" Came the nasally, irritating voice of Lauren.

'_No freakin' way?! Edward Cullen is back? Seriously? Oh well he so won't want to get back with that freak Swan now that's she gone like all recluse!' _I could have ripped her head off right then and there but I just smiled timidly at her and nodded once before walking off.

'_Oh..oh no, I wonder if she knows. Maybe I should tell her… no. No I shouldn't it would just upset her again…' _I always knew Angela had a good heart. I sighed, whatever I had done to Bella had obviously caught people's attention.

I walked around the hall carefully, rounding the corner I was stopped dead in my tracks. I heard Jessica's thoughts loud and clear.

_'Wow, she looks good tonight… I would look so much better in that of course, but still…'_ I rolled my eyes a little, poor girl whoever she was talking to had no idea what a canieving friend Jessica could be.

It was then Jessica caught me. Her eyes widened a little. _'Edward Cullen? No… way!! Oh crap, better not let Bella notice…'_ I stopped listening after that.

I saw, clear as day who was standing in the darkened corner with Jessica. Bella.

Oh God, she was wearing the dress. She looked amazing. Alice had definitely dressed her.I felt like running to her and scooping her up into my arms and never letting her go.

'_Have to make normal conversation….' _Jessica thought. My eyes were glued on Bella, I looked along her back, she looks thinner, smaller somehow.

"Hmm… that's the dress you wore…" She started and before I knew it, I was behind Bella.

"To Prom…" I finished and watched as Bella visibly froze and turned around to me.

'_Damnit! Crap! Great, no chance… wait, what am I saying, of course I do… they aren't together anymore, hmm.. I'll talk to him later on…' _I shook my head at her thoughts.

How could anyone compare to this magnificent angel ahead of me?

I opened my mouth to say something but was stopped when Lauren's voice broke through. "Come on, Jess! We're up!" She said excitedly and walked over to where I stood. "Oh, Edward, you're staying right?" She asked but I didn't answer, instead I just looked at Bella, unable to look away.

I then felt Lauren lean up and kiss my cheek, I quickly took a step back and looked at her. "Wish me luck!" She said in that annoying voice and giggled before walking off with Jessica.

I looked back to Bella who wasn't looking at me anymore. Instead, she found her shoes so much more interesting. She looked as if she were about to say something but she stopped herself. She looked up at me and I knew right then and there my heart broke.

It shattered into a million pieces at the sight of tears in her eyes.

"Bella…" I started.

Before I had a chance to reach over and brush the tears away, she took a step back and walked away.

I was left rooted to the spot.

'_Oh My GOD! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! I will kill you myself!' _Alice screamed at me in my mind.

I whirled around and caught sight of her and Emmett in the crowd.

I glared at them and was over to them in a few seconds. "You two, outside, now!" I said in a growl.

Alice just stood still, Emmett by her side. "We said we were gonna be here for Bella and unlike some people, we keep our promises!" Alice said. "You can go…" She added and looked towards the stage where Jessica and Lauren were finishing their dance.

Next up was Bella.

Could I stay to see her?

No.

But could I leave?

Definitely not.

* * *

**((Bella's POV))**

Why now? Why would he have to come back today of all days? Why could he not have come back when I was wallowing in despair or fighting to get out of bed in the mornings? Why did he have to choose the one day I actually look like I'm having a good time?

The way he had said my name… I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and never leave…

But he would leave. Again. He would go at the first sign of trouble, I had to remind myself of that.

Stupid shiny silver Volvo owner!

I splashed some water on my face and took in some shaky breaths.

He'll be gone by now. He wouldn't want to stay around, not after the way I acted towards him anyway.

Good. At least I knew I could get through the song. Maybe.

I walked out of the bathroom and over towards the stage. I watched as Jessica and Lauren bowed and bounced off of the stage. I smiled gently at them, "Well done, you guys were great" I said, even though I hadn't seen anything of what they had done.

I may as well be nice.

"And next up, we have Bella Swan…give it up for Bella!" Mr. Banner said and walked off.  
"Good luck, " He said to me as I walked onto the stage.

I walked slowly to the center where the microphone stood and looked around as the crowd died down a little. I could make out Emmett's large frame near the back and even though, thanks to the blinding stage lights, I couldn't actually see him, I knew he and Alice were there and that brought me some comfort as the music began to play.

I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes and begun.

"_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just praying' to a god that I don't believe in  
I got time while he's got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even…"_

Even with my eyes closed I knew for a fact that Alice and Emmett were staring at me.  
I listened to the music in the background and tried to calm down my racing heart before I dared sing again.

* * *

**((Edward's POV))**

I watched as Bella came out on stage. I smiled a little and clapped, Alice looked at me but I paid no attention to her.

I watched as Bella shut her eyes and began singing. It took my breath away. Hearing her, not that fact she was singing, no, it was what she was singing that got to me.

I was speechless.

'_Wow…that's uh…you alright, bro?' _I heard Emmett think but I was too caught up to respond.

"_His best days will be some of my worst.  
__Hope he's finally found a girl who will put him first…  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... No.."_

Like I could ever find someone better, more beautiful, caring, amazing than the girl singing now.

I took an unconscious step forward.

Not listening as my brother and sister screamed at me in their minds.

* * *

**((Bella's POV))**

Chorus time, great, the part I always forget.

Think, Bella. Think. Edward… yeah Edward, what is he to me? Everything.  
I get choked up when he's around…

Yes.

Finally. The words are there…

"_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces…"_

I took in a breath as the music played on. I opened up my eyes and saw some people clapping along, others swaying and some dancing with others.  
I smiled gently and continued on, finding courage from the inspiration of the choice of song.

Edward.

"_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos he's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... No"_

I sang the chorus again, a little more forcefully.

Nearing the end I caught sight of something in the crowd.  
Copper hair, perfectly sculpted body. Perfect everything.

Edward.

I lost my breath. If I hadn't been holding onto the mic stand I would surely have fallen over.

The look in his eyes, the pained expression on his face. I couldn't take it.

* * *

**((Edward's POV))**

I pushed through the crowd easily. Ignoring when Lauren or Jessica tried to come near me, asking to dance. I was here for one reason.

Her.

I watched her. I knew she saw me, she was looking right at me. I also knew that I had never felt pain like this is my entire existence. Knowing that I had caused her pain… pain like this, it was unbearable.

I was a monster. No doubt about it.

I was brought out from my thoughts by her now somewhat shaky voice.

"_Oh you got your heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame  
I'm try'na make sense of what little remains…  
ooh  
Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name."_

I watched her carefully. My eyes never leaving hers. I was now at the front, looking right up at her.

I smiled gently at her trying to encourage her someway, I couldn't believe it, there she was, gorgeous as ever, singing, intoxicating me, pulling me closer to her.

I listened as the music began to die down a little and looked on as Bella took in one final deep breath.

"_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
Oh glad your okay now  
While I'm falling to pieces yeah  
One still in love while the other ones leaving  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven…" _She finished.

I stood speechless. The music stopped and the people behind me erupted into a well deserved applause.

Me, on the other hand, just stood there looking at her.

Okay? She thought I was okay after all of this?

Honestly, the girl could be so absurd sometimes.

I looked up at Bella, trying to make her look at me again.

She took one look at me and ran from the stage after a quick bow.

'_Get her now!' _I heard Alice yell in her mind.

You never have to tell me twice.

* * *

**((Bella's POV)) **

I need to get out of here. I have to leave. I can't stay around here when he's here.

Why does it feel like I'm about to pass out?

Oh...breath. I have to breath.

I took in a large, shaky breath and let it out slowly as I leaned against the wall behind the stage. I slid down to the ground and pulled my knees up towards the chin.

He was right there. Looking at me.

Smiling at me.

He was standing right in front of me after all this time, after everything. It felt like he never left.

I felt a small tear fall down my cheek slowly. I didn't bother wiping it away, my arms securely around my chest, holding myself together.

I heard the music playing for the next act on stage but I paid no attention to voices or sounds around me, the only sound in my head was his voice.

The look on his face, the way he had said my name earlier… why did he sound upset?

He wanted this.

He left me.

He shouldn't be the one sounding pained or upset.

I let out a small sob as it hit me. Was he here for good? Did he come back just to torture me or something? He should know what he does to me by now.

It's pretty damn obvious really.

I felt a cold finger press against my cheek, wiping away the tear that fell while another hand wrapped around my shoulders, caressing my other cheek.

I immediately went stiff.

I knew this would hurt me later. I knew I should leave. Or push away. Anything but what I was doing.

I knew I should not be leaning into this embrace.

I couldn't help it.

I needed him.

I buried my head in his chest and cried softly, my arms still encircling my body.

I felt his hand run soothing laps along my arm, he gently shushed me, telling me everything was going to be okay.

How could it be okay? How could he honestly say that? Nothing would be okay when he leaves again.

And he was going to leave. I knew that.

There was nothing I could do to stop him, either.

* * *

**((Edward's POV))**

I found her sitting down on the ground, against a wall, her head on her knees. It broke my heart to see her like that and without thinking I was by her side.

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and caressed her cheek gently while I wiped away the tears from her other cheek.

I felt her stiffen a little but before I could do anything I felt her burry her head in my chest. The next thing I knew she was sobbing into my shirt. I held her close to me, running my hand along her arm slowly, trying to calm her down.

It killed me to think I was the reason for her pain.

The only thing I could do was tell her things would be okay. She was okay and that's all that mattered.

How could I have been so stupid. I should never have come back. It's only going to be harder to leave.

Do I want to leave?

No. Of course not.

But I have to. For her sake, Its too dangerous for her to be around me like this.

But surely what I did was wrong. I've seen the images of her in the minds of her friends. I've seen what she has been like the past few months. I could protect her. If push came to shove, if something dangerous happened, I would die to protect her if I have to. I knew that.

I could not stay away from her any longer.

Essentially, I'm being selfish and I know that. I don't want to stay away from her, but how does she feel? I have no way of knowing what's going on in that head of hers.

She could be thinking of ways to let me down, tell me to go back wherever I was, to leave her alone.

Or she could be thinking she wants me here as much as I want to be here.

I don't know what she is thinking, all I know is I cannot stay away from her any longer.

I'm staying.

_'Oh my God, finally! It only takes you 5 damn months! We're going… gonna go back to Denali and tell the others! Call me when you get home!'_ Alice screamed at me. I shook my head, forgetting Alice and Emmett were even around. All I knew was Bella was in my arms again.

Her warmth felt good. I'd missed it.

"Bella, love…" I started but stopped when she looked at me. Her wide, chocolate brown orbs searched mine for a moment before a flash of hurt shot through them.

"You're going to say you have to leave… I get it. Just uhm…go" She mumbled, trying to get away from my embrace.

What? Did she honestly believe I would just leave like that?

"Bella, I'm not leaving" I said firmly, using a finger to direct her chin upwards, so she could look into my eyes.

She shook her head. "Fine…but please, it'll be so much easier if you just don't speak to me anymore if you're staying around…it'll be like the first time" She said and easily broke my embrace. I was too shocked to stop her.

She stood up and brushed off the dirt of the floor off of the dress and began walking away.

What had I done?

* * *

**((Bella's POV))**

I had to get out of here. He was staying? What the hell?

Wasn't he the one that promised me he would never bother me again?

Why did he decide to come back then? That means the whole family will be back. Great.

I loved him. Of course I loved him, how could I not? But I could not take the pain of it all again.

It would surely kill me this time.

I walked through the crowd, not stopping when people tried to talk to me and made my way out of the gym hall and into the cold nights air.

I took in a deep breath and felt a little calmer.  
I wrapped my arms around me, more so for heat than anything else.

I felt warm in his embrace. Strange, what with his skin being ice cold and all, but somehow, I felt warm. Safe. Loved. Wanted.

No.

I cant keep thinking of him like that. He doesn't want me. He doesn't love me. He doesn't need me. He had said that.

I brushed away a tear fiercly and began walking toward my truck, rubbing my arms with my hands to get some sort of heat.

I felt strong arms wrap around me, securing a jacket around my shoulders. I froze. I knew instantly who it was.

"Please…Edward, just please don't…" I said, trying to sound strong and confident, but it came out in nothing more than a soft sob.

I didn't look up at him but I knew he still stood there. "No" Was all he said.

He sounded firm, why couldn't I?

I turned around to face him, a slight glare on my features. "What?" I asked, confusing written all over me.

"No… I'm not leaving. I'm not going to go back to the way we were in the beginning, I can't and won't do that!" He said, still firm but I caught an underlying tone of hurt too.

I took a step back and shook my head. "Why are you doing this to me? You promised me, you promised me that you would leave…that you wouldn't bother me again… that it would be like you never existed! Why change that now?" I said, tears freely flowing, but my words had a new, harder edge to them.

I watched as his face fell, pain flashed across him and he looked down. "I'm sorry, Bella" He said so lowly I wasn't sure I got it.

"I'm sorry I left… I'm sorry about everything. You have no idea what it was like to just go…" He said but I just scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I have no idea? Are you serious, Edward? I have every idea… you left me! You left me broken and alone in that damned forest and I had no one to turn to. You said you didn't love me, you said you didn't need me or want me so here I am, broken and damaged and here you are trying to tell me that I don't know how hard it is? I know more about it than you do Edward Cullen" I spat out fiercly.

I thought that would be enough to make him leave. How wrong I was.

He looked at me, I could see the pain in his dark eyes.

"How could believe me?" He asked simply, his voice filled with hurt, something I didn't really understand.

I shrugged. "What are you talking about?" I asked, folding my arms arcoss my chest. As I moved I caught scent of him - his jacket across my shoulder, his intoxicating smell. I took in a breath, letting my eyes fall shut for a second.

When I opened the up he was standing right in front of me. His eyes intense, searching mine. "How could you believe I didn't love you, want you or need you? After all the time I told you I loved you… after everything? I thought I would have to lie and lie for hours to make you believe me… but all it took was 1 minute and 1 measly downright lie to make you believe me? How could you just take that and believe it?" He asked, his voice wasn't as firm as it was… it was soft, pleading, hurt.

I looked into his eyes. They were dark. Not black exactly, more a dark gold. Like he hadn't hunted in a week… I missed his eyes the most. They were gorgeous. They had some sort of power that made me forget any internal censer I may have and just made me spill my guts.

"I never deserved you… that's why I believed you" I said lamely. I shook my head a touch and tired to look away from him but he caught my head in his gentle hands, forcing me to look into his eyes.

The look in his eyes made me continue. "I knew, from the start that you would never love me like I loved you…I knew that there was no way someone like you could ever possibly love me…" I said, looking anywhere but his eyes.

I watched as he took in my words.

* * *

**((Edward's POV))**

I listened to her carefully. I had never felt pain like this is my entire existence. I would gladly take the burning of being changed over this anyday.

"…I knew that there was no way someone like you could ever possibly love me…" I heard her finish.

I just shook my head, looking deep into her eyes. "Bella, listen to me" I had firmly. "I. Love. You" I said gently, punctuating each word. I looked into her eyes and sighed when I saw her shake her head and sniffle a little.

She closed her eyes and ducked her head before looking up at me. "I'm dreaming…you don't love me, you don't need me…I'm just having some horrible dream that's gonna hurt me when I wake" She said and tried to break away from me.

I held her strong. I took in a breath. "You are impossible" I said in a sigh. "You honestly believed me? The most absurd thing I have ever said! As if I could exsist in a world without you… as if I don't need you in my life to function" I said shaking my head slowly.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I have always loved you and I will always love you… I'm gonna prove you're not dreaming" I said and leaned in a little just to feel her pull back.

"Don't…" She said feebly.

"Why not?" I questioned, looking into her eyes. "Am I too late? Have you moved on…as I intended?" I asked and couldn't help the hurt that shot through me at the thought - of course I could not blame her if she had moved on… it was what I wanted for her… in the beginning.

She looked shocked. "No..no of course not… it's just…when you leave again, its going to be hard enough without…that" She said, breathless.

I saw the pain and confusion on her features. I frowned a little and shook my head once, a small, soft smile on my lips.

"I'm not leaving…ever" I vowed and closed the small gap between us.

* * *

**((Bella's POV))**

He was kissing me. I felt like I would faint. He moved slowly, just in case I wouldn't react well. I couldn't help myself. I pulled him in closer and moved my lips slowly with his. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, one hand sliding up to tangle in my hair as he parted my lips easily.

I let out a soft whimper as I felt his sweet, cold scent hit my tongue. He pulled back slowly only to place small, chaste but gentle kisses on my lips and jaw line. "I am not leaving you again, Bella. I am not strong enough to be without you…" He whispered into my ear, letting his lips fall onto the skin just below my ear. "I'm not going anywhere, not without you… Please, believe me"

And I did.

I believed him. Everything he said, everything he did - he did it for me. I knew that. I ran one hand up to his neck, lightly playing with the end of his hair as I breathed in deeply. "I believe you"

I felt him smirk against my neck before lifting his head. His eyes were bright with excitement and happiness. "That's all I needed to hear"

And then his lips crashed down upon mine.  
This kiss, it wasn't like any other he had ever given me. It wasn't as careful, as soft as the others. It was more intense, like he was afraid it was going to be our last.

It was perfect.

I moved in closer to him, kissing him back passionately. My heart was pounding hard in my chest, I was sure he could hear it.

I felt his hand run down along my throat, pressing on my pulse point.

My breathing turned into a soft panting by the time he broke off. I looked at him breathlessly, my mouth opening and closing again trying to think of something, anything to say.

He smiled gently at me. He moved his hand up to caress my cheek, looking deep into my eyes. "You sang beautifully, by the way" He said with a teasing smile.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I shook my head. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his lightly, pouring all my love, my passion into this one simple kiss - I really had forgotten that I sung that night…

* * *

_And.... there we go! haha.  
Chapter 3. _

_Oh, by the way, the song was called "Breakeven" by The Script! _

_So please review!! :)_


	4. I'm Still Alive

**Chapter 4 - I'm still alive.**

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Twilight, nor any of it's characters. I do however wish I owned Edward - or Emmett... or Jasper or Carlisle... I don't mind which! ;)

**Rating:** T

**A/N :** Sorry I took so long with an update. School sucks, I had exams and blah blah blah - failed woahfully. lol. And I have German orals all next week - how fun.  
So, this is the last chapter... The sequal is 3/4 the way done and will be up soon! I promise! :)

**POV's Used in this chapter -** Bella, Edward.

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

_He smiled gently at me. He moved his hand up to caress my cheek, looking deep into my eyes. "You sang beautifully, by the way" He said with a teasing smile. _

_I couldn't help but chuckle as I shook my head. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his lightly, pouring all my love, my passion into this one simple kiss - I really had forgotten that I sung that night…_

* * *

**(Bella's POV)  
**  
Edward pulled back from the kiss first, much to my disappointment. If I could, I would spend all my time kissing this god on front of me. He smiled my favorite crooked grin and leaned in to place a gentle, chaste kiss on my cheek before taking my hand in his. He led me over towards my truck. I looked around a little and looked back to Edward - big mistake.

All thoughts, any question or query I was just about to ask him went right out the window when I saw the look in his eyes.

It was as if he was seeing my for the first time.  
I knew how that felt.

My lips parted slightly, my breathing slightly quickening and I knew he could hear my heart hammering against my body.

I watched as he moved one hand to press against my truck, moving in towards me, pinning me against the cold metal of my door. His eyes never left mine.

I looked into his eyes - slightly darkened, but not too much. I licked my achingly dry lips and saw something flicker across his eyes as he watched me. He seemed to be having some sort of internal battle with himself - I just hopped it wasn't anything to do with 'should I stay or should I go?'

Before I could even think of anything else, his free hand was pressed to my waist, his head lowering down towards mine. I could feel his hard, cold body pressing against my flush warm one - the feeling alone was enough to drive me crazy with desire. I almost missed when he began to speak.

"I'm not leaving you, again, Bella" He said in a low voice, his voice holding steady, firm.

I just nodded - no coherent thought in my clouded mind, all I saw was his eyes… and his lips…and felt his cold hand on my waist, sending a fiery sensation through my body.

Edward closed the already small gap between us, clamping his lips onto mine.

He moved slowly, deliberately, molding his lips around mine in one of the most passionate kisses he had ever given me.  
He parted his lips a small touch and I nearly lost all control as the wonderful sweet scent of his breath hit the back of my throat.

I pushed myself a little closer to him - trying to get as much as I could from the kiss before he no doubt pulled away.

He did pull away - but to my divine surprise and pleasure he placed his lips against my jaw line, tracing small, feather light kisses along my skin. He moved his hand to mine, entwining our fingers. He gave my hand a small squeeze and kissed the hallow base of my neck. "I need to go, love" He said and I immediately froze in place. He sounded almost angry.

I knew it, I knew he wouldn't stay - I was a fool to believe he would.

He quickly pulled back and looked into my eyes - all I could see was passion and fire in his. "I won't be far, Bella. There's just…a small complication coming up and I have to get away for a moment, but I will be back, I promise. Once I'm back I'll take you back home and we'll talk more, okay?" He said in a soft, gentle voice and all I could do was nod.

Complication? What the hell could that mean?

He leaned down and touched his lips to my forehead, giving my hand one last squeeze before he disappeared.

I sighed and was about to call out for him when a felt a warm arm slip around my waist. "Hey superstar" I heard the familiar voice of my best friend speak.

Crap - Jacob. I completely forgot about him.

I was about to say something when I felt him stiffen beside me. "Whoa… Bella, you stink" He said taking a step back, looking at me intently.

I knew what was coming. I didn't need Edward's mind read or Alice's future seeing abilities to know that Jacob was putting two and two together in his mind.

"Leeches…" Was all I heard him mutter.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)  
**  
I stood amongst the bushes lining the school and watched as that…mongrel came up to my Bella and wrapped his arm around her.  
I could have attacked right then and there but I knew it would do no good.

So I took a deep breath and forced myself to stay calm.  
I wasn't alone for long. I heard rustling in the forest and before I knew it, Emmett was beside me, Alice was soon there too.  
"I'm so sorry, Edward, I didn't see this!" She tried to apologize quickly but I simply stopped her.

"Don't worry about it… he isn't too dangerous, he just wants to see how she got on…"

How wrong I was. I heard his thoughts loud and clear once he caught our scent.

__

'Those damn leeches… I need to get Bella back to the reservation, maybe Charlie wont mind me taking her for a while…. Crap, I need to get Sam!'

I growled gently at his thoughts and was about to walk out and take Bella but Emmett's hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Wait until he does something…" He said.

I sighed and listened as Bella began to speak to Jacob.

"Uhm, Jake… Calm down alright.." She said in that soothing voice she usually used when I was reeling at Mike or any other guy looking at Bella with inappropriate thoughts.

"Where are they….I can still smell them, they must be near…" He said through clenched teeth, how dare he speak that way around my Bella… even if he wasn't technically speaking to her, more like to himself.

"Jacob, please… stop, okay. I love him. You've got to understand that…" She said but was cut off when Jacob glared at her.

"You love him?" He asked incredulously.

I was reeling. I wanted nothing more than to run over and grab him and throw him away but Emmett kept a firm hand on my shoulder.

"How can you love him after everything he put you through?!" He asked, shouting, clearly annoyed. _'She was no better than a freaking zombie because of that… thing… and now she says she loves him? It's unbelievable… she shouldn't love him… she should love…' _

Immediately I was struck with Jacob's vivid memories of Bella a few weeks back, her frail body clinging to him, crying… my dead heart broke into a million pieces. His memories then shifted to the night he promised he would never leave her… when he promised himself he was going to do all in his power to make her love him.. I refused to look into his mind after that… I didn't want to think of Bella loving… him. I couldn't. I would have nothing stopping me from killing him then.

"It was a misunderstanding, Jake… it's all better now! I love him, he loves me and that's not going to change!" She said, somewhat pleading.

_'I'll make it change'_

I heard him think before he attempted to grab her arm.

I was by her side in a second, glaring furiously at him. "I suggest you don't even try do that…" I said in the most threatening voice I could muster up as I carefully moved Bella away from him.

Emmett and Alice were flanking me then, standing either side of Bella and I, half crouched.

"She's coming home with me, Cullen…I won't let what happened to her happen again" Jacob said, baring his teeth, yes, because that was supposed to scare me when Bella was on the line.

Hardly.

"Jacob, I really do suggest you leave before I actually let me brother do what he wants to…" Emmett snarled.

I wrapped an arm around Bella carefully. "Come on, I'll take you home.." I whispered gently all the while glaring at Jacob.

_'This isn't over, Cullen'_

I heard Jacob threaten.

Damn right it's not.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I think I may cry. I know I shouldn't. I know it's a stupid reason to cry…tonight should be happy, Edward is back, he is actually back… with his arms wrapped around me.  
I felt like somewhat of a zombie - I knew I was in my truck, I think Edward must have placed me there because I don't remember actually getting in. I knew we were driving, I could hear the protest of my engine as Edward obviously tried to push it's poor limits.

And the best feeling of all, I felt Edward's hand holding onto mine securely, sometimes giving me small squeezes… but no matter how much I thought of these good feelings he sent through me, I couldn't get the image of Jacob's expression out of my mind.

He looked so hurt. Almost like he was betrayed. In a way, I guess I was betraying him.

Yep, here comes the tears.

I felt the truck suddenly stop and saw Edward turn towards me. "Bella…Bella love, it's okay, you're safe.." He cooed.

He thought I was crying over my safety? Seriously?!

I shook my head quickly. "It's… it's not that" I stuttered out, taking in some deep breaths, trying to calm myself down enough to form a rational sentence. "I feel, bad…really bad for what I've done to Jake…" I said but I instantly regretted it when I saw the look in Edward's eyes.. A look of…hurt? Oh God, I hurt him. I can't do anything right today.

Edward parked the truck and glanced towards me, an unreadable look in his eyes.

I watched as he took in a deep breath and picked up my other hand, holding both my hands in one of his while his free hand cupped my cheek. "Isabella…" He started. Oh God, Full name usage. Not good. "I love you… and I made the biggest mistake of my existence when I left you… but Jacob, he was there to pick up the pieces and as much as I hate to admit it, he loves you… he can't stand me now, but he loves you… he will forgive you, just give him time" He said.

I was shocked.  
I knew he was lying. I knew he was just trying to make me feel better - and damn he could lie well. It just about sounded sincere and I'm sure it would have sounded completely true if it was about anyone else.

"I'm not gonna lie and say I like the guy but I do owe him… he was there for you when I wasn't" Edward continued. I quickly moved one hand from his and placed it on his cheek, trying to silence him.

"You were always there for me..Edward, more so than you know" I said gently, thinking back to the times his voice would warn me off of danger. He was always there.

I watched as he shook his head a little and smiled gently at me, still looking into my eyes. "When I heard where Emmett and Alice were going, all I could think about was getting them back home before they spoke to you, or saw you…not because of what they might say, but because of what I might have done when I saw in their minds how you were…" He said, I was a little confused, he must have known that because he chuckled gently and leaned over to press his cold, hard lips onto my forehead, breathing his heavenly scent along my face.

"I was completely and utterly lost without you, Bella. I was struggling to get through the days…and if I saw that you were as bad as I was, I knew there would have been nothing to stop me from coming back…something I couldn't allow happen. I want you to have a normal life…. But I am so selfish. When I saw you backstage earlier tonight, all my reasons for leaving just flew away, I could see no reason to be away from you any longer… it physically hurt me to even think about leaving again" He said, a look of thought and contemplation on his face.

I looked at him carefully, and watched as his eyes flickered back to mine, a bright smile illuminating his face. "You are everything to me, Isabella Swan. You are my reason for existing - without you, my life would have been over. I was nothing without you in my life…to not hear you laugh, or see your smile or your blush or hear that beautiful beating of your heart…would kill me, I know that now" He said and reached over to flick away the tears that had fallen from my eyes.

"But I also know that I hurt you more than I can ever forgive myself for…and I know that there was someone else there for you when I wasn't. I may not like it, but I made this mess…and I will clean it up. I will spend the rest of my existence making it up to you if I have to…to show you how much you mean to me." He said firmly.

I breathed n deeply and shook my head. "Just don't leave me…that's all I want..all I need" I said shakily.  
I didn't have to blink before I was wrapped up in his arms, on his lap, being pressed against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his torso and held on close, letting out a small sob. I felt his cold hands rub reassuring circuits around my back.

"Never" He promised - and I believed him.

I knew he wouldn't leave again. I knew this was it. He was mine, forever.  
I felt Edward shift a little and then felt the cool night's air on my body, I instinctively curled myself closer to Edward, hearing him chuckle softly. I felt his lips press on my hair softly.

I glanced away from the security of his chest to see the Cullen house ahead of me. All the lights were on, illuminating the mansion as Edward walked over towards it.

He walked into the living room and up the stairs quickly, running up to his room. I felt his sit down and place me on the couch. He leaned down and kissed my forehead softly before standing up from the couch.  
"Alice said she has some things for you in her room for tonight, I'll go get them" He explained and I nodded softly.  
I watched him smile at me before running from the room.

He was back within 5 seconds, holding a pair of pajamas in his hands. I smiled warmly at him and stood up from the couch, taking the clothes from him. "Thank you" I said.  
He smiled warmly at me and took a step back. "I'll give you some privacy, love" He said gently and walked from the room, shutting the door behind him carefully.

I changed mechanically, quickly and pulled my hair up into a messy bun before turning around to look at the room. It was still pretty much the same. Not a lot of his personal belongings were taken with him when he went to..wherever he went to.

Tonight had been crazy. When I woke up this morning, this was definitely not how I imagined my night ending. Not that I was complaining. Not at all.  
I bit my lower lip a little, trying to control the sudden burst of excitement that ran through me. He was back. Really back. He wasn't leaving again.

He loved me.

It was then I felt two cool arms lift me from the ground and cradle me. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my head on his shoulder, letting out a soft giggle.  
I felt him lay down on the couch, taking me with him. He somehow managed to wrap a blanket around me before laying me across his chest.

"You should sleep, my love. It's been a long day" He whispered softly, running his hands up and down my back soothingly, effectively sending me into a peaceful trance. "Plus, I've waited far too long to hear you sleep talk" He teased and I let out a small, sleepy groan.  
I felt his lips at the crown of my head. "Sleep" Was all he said.

"Fine..but Edward, know one thing…" I said, in a half yawn as I snuggled in close to his chest.

"Know what, Bella?" He asked, I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"I sang for you tonight… next time is your turn… you owe me a song" I said and fell asleep to the wonderful sound of his melodic laughter.

I was home. This is where I belonged.

With Edward.

Forever.

* * *

  
_...and there you have it, folks.  
The end. _

_Aww. _

_Ha. Anyway - like I said, sequal will be up soon-ish._

So, please review, tell me what you think - and what you would like to see in the sequal!


End file.
